A Monkey's Revenge
by BritChick24601
Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow's escape from Port Royal had not gone so smoothly courtesy of a certain monkey.
1. Chapter 1

"This is the day that you will always remember…"  
The flamboyant pirate was once again cut off from finishing his speech by his own haphazard escape falling backwards from Port Royal's courtyard into the bay bellow. Sometimes he shocked himself although he would never admit it and this was one of these times as he came up for air and began to swim out to the open sea that he checked himself over and found no injuries at that point he couldn't help smiling up at the line of spectators watching him from where he fell. A smug smile grew on his lips as he watched Commodore Norrington's face redden by the second. Turning back to the open sea the waves picked up and his beloved Black Peal came into sight sailing straight for him. He wished he had time to see the look on Norrington and his men's faces now but he wasn't completely sure that they wouldn't open fire and try and shoot him to stop his escape. So, used his time more productively to put some distance between himself and the port by swimming to meet the rescue vessel.

Once he made it far enough out that he considered himself safe from errant bullets, he stopped and admired his ship powering closer until it was within distance for his crewmen to throw down a rope from the starboard side and hoist him up onto the deck. He landed with a fud and rather resembled a wet fish that had beached itself on land and now jumped towards the call of the ocean as he tried to get upright. While in this state his first officer Gibbs had joined him, and offered a hand up. Which he gladly took.

"Thought you were supposed to stick to the code" Jack commented.

"We figured they were more actual guidelines" His loyal first mate responded, now being joined by the rest of the crew who huddled round eagerly awaiting orders from their newly freed Captain. Mr Cotton had reunited him with his hat and he promptly returned it to its rightful place on his head and Anamaria passed the ships helm over to him. It was at this moment that it dawned on him that he was truly content, he'd defeated his enemy, made a fool out of the royal navy, got his ship back, was captain of a crew and now was free to travel wherever he wants. It truly was a pirate's life for him.

Absentmindedly he caresses the wheel of the peal when he suddenly remembered that his crew still stood around watching his every move.

"On deck you scurvy dogs, hoist the rudder, look lively" He ordered his crew into action and each man darted to different corners of the ship starting their work.

"Now give me that horizon" the pirate captain whispered to of his hands let go of the wheel and made its way to his belt where his compass usually hung. However, when his hand grasped nothing but fin air panic set in. Looking down the gap on his belt was clear, but when? How? Who? Suspicions thoughts filled his mind. Patting the many layers of clothing he wore in a desperate search for his navigational devise. Gibbs noticing his captains change in behaviour stepped in to help.

"Anything I can help you with, sir?" He asked confused.

"My compass Gibbs its gone"He showed Gibbs his empty belt. It was then that an all too familiar noise drew their attention directly behind them, where Jack the monkey proudly stood stolen compass firmly in his grasp. The Captain jumped towards the monkey but quickly recoiled as the primate let out a warning screech. The two Jacks stared each other down neither one daring to move.

"Pss Gibbs" Sparrow called not daring to take his eyes of the small creature for even a moment. "I'll distract the foul fee ridden thing and you grab my compass" Jack ordered.

"If you don't mind me asking how are you planning to distract him? he seems pretty focused to me" Gibbs inquired

"I have an idea" Jack stated hand hovering over his pistol waiting for his second in command to get into position. With a nod from Gibbs, Sparrow whipped out his pistol and aimed it at the monkey. The shot hit its mark and travelled through Jacks chest getting stuck in the woodwork of the deck. However, Jack barely even noticed the shot wound that was rapidly healing and instead focused on Gibbs' hands which were trying to grab at him. He made easy work of out witting the pirate and dashed through Sparrows legs to freedom, climbing up the rigging to the lookout.

"Bloody foul undead monkey stole my compass" Jack cried out alerting the rest of the crew.

"After it men" He shouted.

The ship was a hive of action once more. With the crew vying to catch Jack the monkey. Just when it seemed that it was trapped in the lookout it mocked the crew by jumping on their heads to get down to the deck. Where it stopped to screech in Sparrows direction. Finally having the last laugh it climbed onto the side of the peal and jumped into the sea compass still tightly grasped in his paws. It swam determinedly back towards the port. The Black Peal set off in pursuit once its crew had made it out of the rigging but it was hopeless they had lost too much time and the path the monkey had chosen to swim was shallow and full of sharp rocks making it impossible to catch.

In desperation, the captain was shouting orders about circling round and returning to Port Royal to catch the monkey and take back what was his. It was only when Gibbs shouted over that realisation hit.

"Are you mad? We can't go back there, captain they'll put us all in irons, half the royal navy are preparing to chase us down right now we can't give up the only lead we've got."

With one last huff and a longing look in the direction of the disappearing monkey he listened to reason and turned his ship to the open sea, mourning the loss of his precious compass and contemplating what he would do to the cursed monkey when he got his hands on it.


	2. Chapter 2

The newly appointed Commodore's office was lavishly dresses with all the hallmarks of the riches and power that its occupant had gathered over his many years in service with the Royal Navy. A fine Turkish rug covered solid oak floors. French styled bookcases lined two walls and housed books on a vast range of subjects and in a breadth of languages. The only gap in the bookcases being to allow entrance to the office through a heavy dark wood door.

The other wall had the beginnings of a painted map spreading across it. Not only had the map been commissioned as a tactical and navigational tool but also a conversational piece when highly respectable visitors come calling. With one particular, young women in mind. To aid this two wing back chairs were pulled up to it to let future visitors sit and admire the not yet finished piece. The final wall consisted of four large windows framing a door that led out to a balcony that lead the withe of the office, where views of the whole of Port Royal and the bay bellow could be enjoyed. Whilst also keeping an eye on all the ships coming and going into port. It was here that the owner of the office could be found pacing to and fro. His wig had been pulled off and tossed onto his polished wooden desk inside, out of frustration on entry. It had been hours since the damnable pirate had gotten away and keeping to his word he did not pursued straight away even though it weighed heavily on his conscious. Causing him to march backwards and forwards arguing internally with himself with every step.

When he first arrived at his office he was visibly tense and short with his staff, leaving orders not to be disturbed. So was surprised when a hesitant knock sounded from his door. Braking him out of his trance. He first walked into his office shutting his balcony doors behind him, trying to blot out all thoughts of Jack Sparrow from his mind. He placed his wig back on his head and composed his face to remain stern, he couldn't risk showing any sine of emotion to his junior officers it was always understood that they needed a strong leader not one that second guessed themselves. So, he put up his mask of indifference with a slight air of disgust hoping to intimidate whomever called to not stay so that he could carry on his debate.

After a moments silence where he presumed whomever was on the other side of the door summoned up the last of their courage to enter the lion's den. Sure, enough once the moment had passed the door was slowly pushed back to reveal a young sailor barely old enough to wear the uniform. Noticing the age of the sailor the commodore decided to go easy on the young boy by not shouting to the rafters about being disturbed. Eyes full of terror and balms sweaty, no doubt fuelled by many an exaggerated sailors story about him spread by the officers to keep the new recruits in line, the boy stepped into the room. After giving a tentative salute he started to explain himself.

"Well, um, Sir I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed but we have a situation…" Again the boy stopped eyes drifted to the floor as he tried to phrase his next sentence. Which came out in a rush.

"There's a little monkey to see you sir"

Norrington sighed dismissing the phrase as a lack of education on the boy's part.

"The phrase is little birdie, sailor and I do not appreciate such informalities."

The boy's face sunk but he tried again.

"Beg your pardon sir but I meant what I said there is a little monkey outside waiting to see you. The guards patrolling the entrance found him by the front door, when they went to shoo him off he ran inside straight to your door trying to pry it open. Five able body seamen tried to remove him but he wouldn't budge and became violent. Two of the men are now in the infirmary. However, when it was mentioned that you should be called for it calmed and stood waiting patiently to see you."

The commodore's mask slipped from sheer bafflement from the absurd story and he gave in to his curiosity.

"Well, show the monkey in then" He could almost laugh after hearing that line come out of his mouth.

The lad jumped into action eager to hand over responsibility of the troublesome primate. After a minute of waiting the door was pushed open just a crack and quickly slammed shut again, Norrington pushed himself up to see the floor passed his desk. There stood looking straight back at him a monkey.

Elizabeth and Turner had given him a detailed account of their adventures once back at Port Royal. Admittedly Turner's was more of an interrogation on his part however he couldn't feel too bad for the boy as he had begrudgingly given his blessing for the only women he knew he'll ever love to one day marry the young blacksmith so felt more than entitled to give him a harder time to test his worth.

From their stories, he was able to identify this monkey as the pet of the now deceased Captain Hector Barbossa. From the outfit he wore to the brazen manor that he entered his office all sines pointed to him being so. But what was his name? He knew that Elizabeth had told him but at the time it hardly seemed worth remembering in a tale full of pirates and cursed treasure. It was something familiar that he was sure of, then it hit him like a lightning bolt, Jack that was it. Had a nice ring to it Jack the Monkey at least he and Barbossa shared the same kind of humour where Sparrow was concerned.

Jack didn't stay on the floor long and instead hopped up to stand on the Commodore's desk to be eye level. Sensing a level of intelligence in the creature James decided to try interrogating Jack like any other uninvited visitor, no matter the audacity of the situation.

"You must be Jack, former companion to one Hector Barbossa, am I right?" He asked strongly.

Jack responded with a half nod of his head and a screeching noise. Surprised to get such a coherent response James carried on.

"Good, so Jack why have you come to see me? Your master's dead your free, I'm not in the habit of punishing animals for piracy if you're here on account of a conscious."

At that the monkey seemed to scoff at him before answering his question by grabbing a wanted poster left on his desk with his one free hand while its other was placed behind its back hiding something from him. The wanted poster was that of Jack Sparrow with a newly increased price on his head. Jack dropped the poster at his feet then jumped on it scratching at the face until it was no more angrily howling as he did so.

Interpreting these actions, James found himself understanding this monkey better than some of his midshipmen.

"AAh, I understand so you want revenge on Sparrow for your old master." Jack's response was to furiously nod his head. Remembering his promise to Governor Swan he went on.

"As soon as the sun peaks over the horizon tomorrow I'll have my fastest ship readied to catch him"

This encouraged Jack and satisfied him that the human shared the same desire and could be trusted he removed the compass hidden from behind his back and placed it carefully in front of his new ally. The Commodore looked quizzically at the object before realisation set in and he turned his questioning gaze to Jack a smile slowly forming on his usually stern face.

"Where did you get this, he asked" Already suspecting the only place it could have come from. Knowing just what the compass could do his smile grew.

"Sparrow doesn't stand a chance between the two of us now" He stated sounding upbeat.

"He offered his hand to Jack who took it immediately and climbed up to sit at his new home on the Commodore's right shoulder happily chuntering to himself once there. The man in question picked up the gift from the table and walked back onto the balcony. Opening the compass, it pointed straight out past the harbour to the open sea.

Not taking his eyes off the path the needle pointed Commodore James Norrington asked.

"Let's go hunt a pirate"


End file.
